Petuniaxc3x97hybrida cultivar Duesurimtili.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petuniaxc3x97hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Duesurimtili.
The new Petunia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely branching Petunias with large flowers and attractive flower coloration.
The new Petunia originated from a cross pollination made by the Inventor in April, 1998 of two unidentified Petunia selections, not patented. The new Petunia was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the cross-pollination by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany in June, 2000, on the basis of its attractive flower color.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings taken in Rheinberg, Germany since June, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Duesurimtili have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Duesurimtilixe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Duesurimtilixe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar.
1. Compact, upright and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Freely basal branching.
3. Freely flowering habit.
4. Single flowers that are red purple in color.
Compared to plants of the parents, the unidentified selections, plants of the new Petunia differ in flower color.
Plants of the new Petunia can be compared to plants of the cultivar Fortunia Mini Lilac, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Rheinberg, Germany, plants of the new Petunia differed from plants of the cultivar Fortunia Mini Lilac in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Petunia were more vigorous than plants of the cultivar Fortunia Mini Lilac.
2. Plants of the new Petunia had larger leaves than plants of the cultivar Fortunia Mini Lilac.
3. Plants of the new Petunia had larger flowers than plants of the cultivar Fortunia Mini Lilac.
4. Plants of the new Petunia and the cultivar Fortunia Mini Lilac differed slightly in flower color.
5. Plants of the new Petunia had longer peduncles than plants of the cultivar Fortunia Mini Lilac.